Warrior of Sazhn: Promises and Love
by reinnyday21
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a brave and scary warrior who left Sazhn, her hometown. But before she leaves, she makes a promise to the young Len Kagamine who's mageness is running in his blood. as she leaves, a war breaks out and changes the victorian era to the futuristic era. and as she searches for her true love, she'll be hunted by a certain someone..Will the couple find each other again?
1. Prologue

**Me: your author is back, and now, a beautiful extraordinary fanfic is with her!**

**Len: extraordinary cause Miku and my sissy are warriors? and I'm a mage?! I should be the warrior!**

**Me: demand more and Kaito will take over your place!**

**Len: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!**

**ME: yeah yeah...Luka!**

**Luka: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"The butterfly…the butterfly…" a little child cried on the grassy fields of Sazhn. She saw how the insect flied and how it fell on the ground. The girl who had teal hair cried for the life of the butterfly.

"Huh? What wrong?" a blonde boy who at her age asked her. She sniffled, and the child gave her a hanky, and then wiped her face. The girl pointed at the butterfly.

"The butterfly…It's now dead," she sniffled. The boy got the butterfly, closed his eyes and whispered a phrase to the wind. A second later, the butterfly fluttered around like nothing happened. It handed on the little girl's shoulder, flied on the boy's head, and winged to its way.

"You made it fly! How did you do it?!" the girl wondered in amazement. The blondie laughed softly, and then turned serious.

"My mom's a mage. Her blood runs in my nerves," the boy explained. "Ah! What's your name? I'm Len, Len Kagamine. I live in the house near the river" he continued playfully.

"I'm Miku Hatsune. And I live in the house near the house that is near the river," the tealette twisted her own tongue. The blondie scratched his head.

"What? Let's just forget it! I'll just show you some tricks!" He pulled the little girl to the river's direction. They stopped for a while to catch some air.

"Hey, promise me, we'll be the best of friends okay Len?" she held out her small pinkie finger. The boy put his own to hers.

"I promise," he swore to the girl.

* * *

"MIKU HATSUNE! COME DOWN HERE!" A voice from the living room shocked the whole house. It was Meiko, her mom.

"Mama, what's wrong?" The little miss asked her mother. The household was full of packages and boxes. Miku went to her mother's side and hugged her.

"We're going to leave this house. Your father left us for a slutty lady," She answered. The tealette's mouth formed a small O.

"But mama, I didn't say any goodbyes to my friends yet," she cried. Her mother patted her head, and gave her permission to say farewell to her friends.

She ran to the house where she had visited Len so many times. Tears fell on her cheeks. She doesn't want to leave her beloved friend, but her mother made the decision.

She knocked firmly on the door. A minute later, a young lady who's in her thirty's opened the entrance.

"Miku! Hello. I think you're finding Len. He's in the fields, coping with the other children there," Luka (Len's mother) told the girl. The tealette then immediately ran to the fields. For a mile, she saw the blondie playing with the children.

"Miku! Join us!" he invited Miku, but she pulled his arm beneath a tree.

"Len, I'm here to say…Goodbye…" she wept. The boy hugged her. He hugged her so tight, so warm. Then he let go. He got a necklace with a heart pendant. Then he wore it on Miku's neck.

"Don't forget the promise okay? And stop crying. I promise you we'll see each other," he assured the little girl. As they went to their separate ways, they let go of the sadness they felt.

* * *

"I'm out mama, see you!" Miku, in her 17's, told a jar which contains the ashes of her dead mom. Meiko died because of a war that never ended. The war changed the world, from the Victorian era to the futuristic era. And now, Miku has to bear the troubles just to see her long-lost friend and her first love, Len.

"Rin! Let's go back to Sazhn! Let's find my friend Len!" the tealette excitedly pushed the blonde girl to the space-age boulevard. Rin sighed.

"Why go back to Sazhn while you can just find him on the internet? You can stay here in Vyolein and search him here. Sazhn is so boring!" she admitted. Then Miku hit her with her tonfa.

"You airhead! Sazhn is a very beautiful country. Enough demands and get those feet stomping to my hometown!" She pushed her and their journey started.

As they walked through the seared woodland, Rin felt a bizarre feeling that somebody's out to get them. She held her katana, and she warned Miku. The tealette put her tonfas on place. Then without warning, two persons wearing killer masks jumped out. They held their high tech swords and attacked the girls. Alas their attacks were no match for the blondie and the tealette's moves. Miku counter kicked the man, and then hit him on the neck with her burning tonfas. Rin sliced the man into two while using her sharp katana.

"That should do the trick. Now let's go and travel," Miku said as they continued their mission.

* * *

**So for those who are confused on the pronunciation of Sazhn and Vyolein.**

**Sazhn- zun**

**Vyolein- viyolayne**

**And...**

**_These_ are not real towns. just made them ^^**

**a trivia for Miku's weapon:**

**Tonfas are first made and used in Okinawa, Japan.**

**Rin's weapon is a Katana. it is the sword of every samurai in Japan. they vary in lengths and colors ^^**

**so yeah, it's not long, but beware of the action-packed and mysterious scenes!**


	2. Hopes and Worries

**Miku: In this part, me and Rin are-**

**Me: Shh! Miku!**

**Miku: MMPGH?!**

**Rin:Miku!**

**Me: Speak and you'll be gagged**

**Rin: *speechless***

**Me:Len, Please!**

**Len: R-Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid (kowaiii X_X)**

* * *

"Miku, I'm tired! Let's stop here. My feet are throbbing!" Rin told Miku as she leaned on a tree. Miku stopped and dropped her carrier. The blondie removed her blackish-yellow boots. She rubbed her foot. The tealette left her to search for driftwood. When she came back, Rin was sharpening her katana.

"Rin, can you stop sharpening your katana and help me collect wood for the fire? We'll be sleeping here later," she commanded the girl. Rin looked at her, and back to her katana.

"You know I hate collecting wood. I would always get splinters," she spoke up. Then she picked up her bag and searched for food.

"I'll start the fire and you'll cook okay? At least you'll do something worthy," Miku informed her. Rin laughed at her, expecting that she has some talent in cooking.

After eating hearty dishes, Rin drugged her sleeping bag and slouched under the stars. Miku stayed up, protecting her and Rin from murderers. Then, the memories started to come back to her.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Miku, Slow down. I can't keep up!" young Len and young Miku played tag under the hot light of the sun. They felt so free that nothing could hold them back._

_"Len, catch me catch me! Why are you so slow?" She laughed at the blondie's face when he stopped to gasp for air._

_"Miku!" Len then grabbed her collar, and then pulled her down, laying on him. The tealette was on him, smiling like a bee._

_"Stop smiling, I can't see the sky," he joked around, pushing Miku away gently. She just gripped his shoulders tightly, not wanting to be separated to Len._

_"If you'll be married, can I be your husband's best man?" Len asked her seriously. Miku smiled._

_"Of course not," she replied. Len sat up directly_

_"Huh? But why?!" he asked again with a sad tone._

_"Simple. It's because you're my husband!" Miku answered as she held Len's hands. The blondie blushed heavily. He looked away from her turquoise eyes._

_"Don't make my heartbeat go faster. I might die!" He said, kidding her. But inside, he was very sure he might die because of her doings._

_"Ahaha! Let's go home now, the sun is already setting! You want to run? I suggest not!" Miku put out her tongue, teasing the young boy. He got up and ran towards her, grabbing her wrists._

_"I caught you now! You're going to treat me cookies tomorrow!" he shouted from the top of his lungs._

_"No way!" she demanded as the sun surrendered._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

She couldn't help but smile. She was going to finally see him. She then thought of his appearance. Will he be wearing a long cloak with a hood? Will he have his 6-pack abs he promised her he'll get? Will be tall enough to hug her? But the important question is, will he remember her? And will he be the same Len?

* * *

As the dawn peeked at the cloudy horizon, Miku was still thinking of the answer. Rin then woke up.

"Wow, you're up early. What are you thinking about?" she asked her best pal. Miku got an apple and threw it to her.

"I'm thinking about Len. Will he be the same guy I met before?" the tealette took a bite to her apple. She chewed and gulped the sweet piece, but all she can taste is the abrupt sourness of the fruit. Rin then covered herself with a blanket, including Miku.

"Take cover. Emperor Primo's soldiers are here," she whispered. Miku looked around. Several soldiers wearing techy helmets walked and patrolled along the road. They were searching for any civilians that they could lock in jail.

Miku got her tonfas and placed them under her forearms. "You ready Rin?"

"Well, I'm starving for a fight," she answered as she held her katana behind her back. They removed the sheet of cloth and started to attack the armed forces.

* * *

Miku and Rin find themselves in comfort when the fight was over. It was somehow a hard fight. After all, what should expect from an armed group of men?

"Ha, what can you say Miku?" Rin said as she spit a glob of blood. Miku stood up after inspecting a soldier.

"It was somehow a hard battle, considering that these men are skilled and trained," she judged them as the girls walked.

"Miku, why should we walk while we could use our hover boards?" Rin asked with tiredness in her tone. They were walking for hours now without stop. "We started travelling from Vyolein, and our destination is Sazhn. Sazhn is somehow near here, but where is it?" she continued.

Miku was also surprised. She was right. She remembered that an old lady told her that it'll only take them a day and a half to go to her homeland, but it was already midday, and a house was nowhere to be found.

"I'll just use my GHM to find the place," the tealette informed her, but she was still worried. What if the place was now gone? What if Sazhn is already burnt down?

* * *

**Wow, this is longer than the first chapter..anyway, please don't forget to review ^^**


	3. Everything Changes

**Me: Summer is here! AWW yeah! \m/**

**Len, Miku, Rin: Lucky is the creator who is feeling the heat of the sun**

**Me: While I feel the sand on my feet, Lukas and Meiko, please do the honors**

**Luka & Meiko: *groans* Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

As Miku used her GHM, she noticed that a small red spot blinked in the device. She zoom it, and as she identifies the words, she felt her heart crumble into millions of pieces. Tears flooded in her eyes, waiting to fall on her cheeks.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Rin worriedly asked her. Miku dropped the device, wrecking it into the dirt.

"This land we are stepping on now…Is Sazhn," her voice echoed with the breeze. She never thought her worries would come true. And now all that she can think is the people who were salvaged by Primo's soldiers.

"Miku, I think you're over reacting. It says here Sazhn was transferred under this land we're stepping on," Rin inserted herself while she read an old sign that contains massive information.

"Oh really? I'm so stupid," Miku face palmed herself while she wiped her face and walk on a hidden staircase.

* * *

As they strolled in the subversive town, they were very amazed. The town Miku knew was very different from the town they are seeing now. High-tech machineries and robots stood everywhere. And people were laughing, not minding the war.

"Hey Rin," Miku disturbed her best friend for a while.

"Yeah?"

"If the town's down here, why didn't the GHM blinked in the color of green? I mean, the device should have known this town," she told her.

"Miku, just don't fret about it. At least you are now in your hometown. And besides, you can now see Len again," Rin told her calmly.

"You're right," Miku replied once more, and clutched the heart-shaped pendant Len gave to her years ago.

As they asked every single person in the town, everyone knew who Len is, and they even told her his home.

"He lives beside the tree of midst," an old man told them.

They followed the instructions. They went to the tree of midst, and that's the time when they saw a house that looked somehow familiar. As they knock on the door, nobody answered them.

They come in the house without any permission. Different kinds of pictures hanged up on the walls of the household.

"This house is somehow familiar to me," Miku told her company.

"Maybe this is your house," Rin answered.

"No, my house is above this city,"

Miku gained this bothering feeling. She thought of the worst possibilities that would happen. She just clenched the pendant tighter. Rin got tired of the quietness of the house.

"Anybody home?" she asked the household, but still response was not heard.

Miku identified the house, and she got that shivering feeling when she got inside a bedroom. The memories started to flow to her again.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Do I look pretty Len?" little Miku asked her friend in her little bedroom. Len looked totally impressed._

_"Yeah, you look pretty. Pretty** ugly**!" he kidded around! Miku threw an enormous pillow at his face. Then she started crying._

_"You're s-so m-mean Len!" She cried. Len looked at her. He felt pretty guilty. So he formed magic to cheer her up._

_"I'm sorry Miku, open your hands," Len instructed her, and so she followed. Swarms of butterflies and glitter flowed out from her hands. She really looked amazed at the scenery._

_"I'm sorry Miku," Len said as she hugged the little girl._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Times did change everything," she said as she went downstairs. When she saw Rin, she fake smiled, telling the world she's okay.

Fact is, the mission was a failure. She just wasted time and effort.

* * *

As they walked outside, a man wearing a long yellowish-white cloak with a hood met them. He was carrying a basket full of potions.

"What are you doing in this house?" the man asked them.

"Well, we just tried to search for a man I loved" Miku answered. The man laughed.

"The man you loved? I'm sorry miss but I am the only one who lives here," he replied back. Miku then received the urge to remove his hood. She promptly raised her hand, aimed for the hood. The man held her hand, and then he removed his hood.

He was a masterpiece. His cerulean eyes, his lashes, and his blonde hair. He was really perfect, except for the manners though.

"He's one I'm talking about Rin," Miku said, happy about finding the one she loves.

"Excuse me but who is that lucky one anyway?" he asked, his voice calm but loud.

"Well, he gave me this pendant," she showed the necklace Len gave her. "And his name? he's Len Kagamine," she continued.

"Len Kagamine? That's me! Are you Miku Hatsune?" He asked the tealette.

"Yes that's me! Oh Len, I'm so happy to see you again!" she said as she cried into his chest.

"There there, you're still the crybaby I knew before," Len said, and Miku punched him.

"OWW! And you've gotten stronger!" He added. Rin and Miku laughed at him, feeling pitiful for him.

* * *

**AHAHA so this is the 3rd chapter eh? so fast right! ^^**

**Anyway, I would Like to tell you...**

**That it's Already Summer in my country!**

**please review as I spend my vacation days with Kaito, Len, Gakupo and Kiyoteru swimming! ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**And oh, GHM means *drumroll* Grand High-tech Map -.- XDDD**


	4. First Kiss

**Me: I'm sensing a perverted Len in this chappy!**

**Len: I'm not THAT perverted!**

**Me: Whatever you say! Miku~**

**Miku: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

After hours, Miku, Len and Rin camped above the underground city. Len set up the tents, Rin made the fire and Miku cooked.

"I never thought that you could cook Miku!" an impressed Len told the tealette. Rin coughed.

"I learned how to cook when mama died. Luckily Rin taught me different recipes," she said carefully. She didn't want to shed another tear in front of this guy.

""I'm sorry about your loss," the male blondie said while Rin scooped a bowl full of leek soup.

"How was life?" Len asked the two.

"You know, same as always, somehow hard," Miku said. Rin tapped her shoulder.

"Ah Len, this is Rin, my best friend in Vyolein," she introduced the blondie. Rin waved at him. Len waved back.

"Hi! So Miku, you still wear the necklace I gave you?" Len questioned Miku. She nodded.

"Why are you living in my house anyway?" she then asked him.

"Your house is over there. The house I live in is just a replica of yours," he explained.

"Oh! So you miss me that much?" Miku teasingly said. Before Len could answer, Rin saw a guy who is somehow familiar to her.

"Commander Gakupo! What are you doing here in Sazhn?!" Rin asked her leader. The violet-head tapped the blondie's hair. He had a child, whose eyes are wrapped.

"Miku, Rin, Len, I have found this child wandering and crying. His name is Oliver, and I want you three take care of this child," Gakupo told them.

"Commander, I have some questions. First, how in the world would you know Len? Second, take care of this child? And last, are you going to fight Emperor Primo with us?" the tealette asked the handsome young man.

"I know Len because he is my cousin. You should take care of this child because his parents are dead, and he's alone, see? AND, I'm going to join you," he ended his sentence. Then he got 2 bowls and scooped some soup. He gave one to Oliver, and one for him.

"Awkward~" Rin whistled.

Miku gave the little boy a bar of chocolate. Oliver went to Miku and Len's side.

"You know Len, he somehow resembles the young you," Miku compared the two. Len smirked.

"I am still more handsome than Oliver, right?" he asked the boy. The small blondie shook his hand.

"No! Oliver is handsomest of all! I want pigtail-lady my wife!" he said proudly. Miku can't help but eavesdrop in the minor fight.

"Oh no you won't! Miku is mine! Mine I tell you!" he answered back. Miku gave a small amount of redness in her face. The little boy just showed his tongue, mocking Len. The tall blondie got the boy and ruined his hairstyle. Oliver cried and went to Miku's lap and cried.

"Miku!" he cried to the tealette. She just sponged his face and smiled. Soon, the boy was listening to Rin's stories, almost to fall asleep.

* * *

As the moon and the stars showed up, Miku woke up. She went to a cliff and stared at the grassy fields of Sazhn. She looked back at gang. Rin and Oliver looked like two angels, while Gakupo appeared to be a mature, handsome young man. Then she gazed at Len's face.

She went near to him. She watched his good-looking face. His long lashed fitted him. His rosy cheeks showed proper health conditions. He was perfect.

Miku touched his hair. It was smooth and silky. Then she warmed his cheeks, and then his lips. The tealette released a smile. Then Len woke up, surprised at her actions.

Miku was startled. Her brain worked as she thinks of an intelligible reason. Her mouth started to mumble as she sat quietly and unintentionally. Len pushed her onto the ground.

"Why are you awake in the middle of the night? And, you're looking at my face," he whispered to her ear. It somehow tickled her.

"I…um… I just want to see your face," she excused herself. The blondie gave a short chuckle.

"See my face? That heart pendant you're wearing has a picture where I am the model," he told her, not believing her. She started to cry.

"But this pendant only shows your toddler you. I missed you so much! Every day I tried to hide these unclear emotions in me! I tried to find you everywhere. I want to see your face again so much!" she cried. Len's face softened.

"Oh Miku," he said in a masculine way that can send chills down to your spine. His face was an inch away from the tealette's face. Then, he kissed her.

It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside her changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, she was content to feel his breath come and go with hers. Miku stopped and moved to a tree beside her.

"Len, what if the others wake and see us kissing? This is one bad scene to do, especially when Oliver, a kid is around and can wake up in any second!" she told Len, worried. Len smirked in a seductive way. He then placed his lips near her ear.

"Don't you remember a memory about us talking about kissing before?" he asked her. Then again, the memories hassled back.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Len, Len~" Miku said playfully as the blondie held her hand with his._

_"Why are you outside anyway? Your mom told you to go home now right? You were supposed to watch a battle remember?" he asked. The tealette faced him._

_"I saw mama and papa, kissing each other. It was horrible!" Miku said childishly. Len pushed her on the ground, gently, putting his face in front of her young face._

_"What if I kiss you?" he mischievously asked her. She pushed him on her side. But Len held on her shoulders, causing her this time to be above him._

_"Not today mister! You can kiss me when we're old! Kiss me in the way you want it to be! Do it when we're old!" Miku said as she sat up._

_"Uh…But when we grow up I want to be your first kiss!" he dramatically told her. She held his hand and ran._

_"You'll be my first kiss, someday…" she mumbled under her breath._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"So, do you remember a thing?" he asked. She just nodded. "Then let me kiss you my way," putting emphasis on the last word, he caressed her lips with his.

* * *

As the sun broke the darkness, Rin, Gakupo and Oliver saw topless Len and a sleeping Miku.

"What did you two do last night?" Rin asked. Gakupo covered Oliver's ears and walked away like nothing happened.

"Well…Me and Miku just kissed, that's it," he told her.

"Then why are you topless?" she asked again. Miku then woke up.

"It was hot last night, right Miku?" he said. Miku just scratched her head.

"I don't know. All I can remember is that you were wiping saliva from your mouth. And the memory of you kissing me? it's somehow clear to me," the tealette said, and Len face palmed himself.

"I see. Well, get dressed cause we're going to Priomzlyn to hunt down mister Primo," she said while tossing his coat to him and throwing Miku's cloak to her.

* * *

**For those people who has problems on on how to pronounce Priomzlyn ^^**

**Priomzlyn- Pri-om-si-lin**

**And I bet you're wondering for some errors on Oliver's sentences, I did that on purpose so that he'll sound more childish ^^**

**(Oliver: I am a Vocaloid which can speak English fluently!)**

**And the sudden show up of Gakupo is really my type today!**

**And now, readers, I would like you all to think who is the Emperor Primo they are talkin' about!**

**While you think of the answer, I'll be in the beach, strolling hand on hand with my lovey-dovey Kaito, Len, Gakupo and Kiyoteru**

**Vocaloid girls: It's not fair! *cries!***


	5. Unexpected confessions

**Me: sorry if it took longer than I thought. I was really looking forward to continue this story while summer lasts ^^**

**Len: Yeah right. And I should be expecting the last chapter now**

**Me: why are you treating me like this Len? *cries, run away)**

**Len: honey, please wait! look I'm sorry *runs to get Reinnyday21***

**Luka: geez this is an odd event, right Meiko?**

**Meiko: totally awkward, and I'm Miku's mother *.***

**Rin: Lucky us!**

**Kaito: you'll see, I'll be written in this fanfic**

**Gumo and Gakupo: to end this all up, Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid ^^**

* * *

As the gang walked from Sazhn to Priomzlyn, they have been opposing many armed troupes. Miku's stamina was getting low, remembering she is somehow sick.

They continued their journey non-stop. Everyone was wounded. Oliver got many. He fought so well even though he's still very young.

"Learned attacks when parents left Oliver" he said.

After some hours of walking and clashing, they found themselves sitting beside a fallen tree. Miku was severely wounded, gaining a stab near her heart. Rin got her herbs and bandages.

"No wonder your energy is almost to zero," the female blondie said, cover the wound with the strappings. She squealed in pain as Rin made the bandage tighter on her chest.

"Rin! It's painful! Remove the bandages!" the tealette whispered to her. Rin just shook her head. Miku then went to a nearby river. She then smelled the aroma of the herbs.

"No wonder this bandage is painful. She put mint and other kinds of plants here!" she told her mind. She was somehow feeling better thanks to the mini-greenhouse Rin made.

"Guys, let's go. We only have 10 minutes left before the Primo soldiers come back to inspect," Gakupo told the group. Len was chomping a piece of roasted chicken. Oliver and Rin were playing with an ant. Miku came back from the stream. Then again they started to walk. Soon, teams of armed forces came to their way and attacked them.

Oliver used his karate moves to win over 50 soldiers in a round. Rin sliced and diced the other team while Gakupo shot the other group with his nuclear gun. Miku was using her tonfas to protect herself. But when she feels the stingy pain near her core, she immediately fell on the ground, causing the soldiers to surround her.

Then Len shows up from nowhere. He uses his mage powers to protect his soul mate. Miku felt the urge to faint, and she did.

"MIKU!" Len roared as he released fire from his fists.

* * *

As she opened her eyes, everything that she sees was all white. She thought she was already dead, until she saw a lady who has short brown hair.

"Mama! Mama!" she shouted. The lady sang while the tealette cried.

_The snow light faintly shines_

_the shadow of the moon._

_Petals turn into vivid red._

_Falling drops make ripples_

_on the water surface and disappear._

_We both are in a silent warmth._

_We walked a lane lit by lights, didn't we?_

_Ah, a song we crooned was drown out_

_and swayed in the town ._

_We walked the stone‐paved lane_

_leading us to a slope_

_as we were numbed and barefooted._

_We believed we could go anywhere._

_Will the day come when a cooped bird_

_in a cage flutters its wings?_

_If I can stay by your side when you shed tears,_

_I dare to stay here with you._

"Mama I'm here!" Miku again shouted, then the lady turned around to welcome her with an embrace. They hugged so tightly.

"My little Miku. I believe you're trying to defeat someone. And I must warn you, let your mind and heart be balanced. Learn how to know the truth, and you shall get what you deserve," Meiko said as she faded in the whiteness. Miku closed her eyes, a tear dripping on her cheek.

* * *

"Oh good she's awake," Gakupo shook her as the tealette squinted and sat up. Everyone let a sigh.

"What happened?" she asked. Oliver and Rin hugged her.

"You fainted while the soldiers surrounded. Len protected you while me and Rin healed you," Gakupo said as a figure ran to their direction. The blondie hugged her so tightly.

"Miku…Miku…" he cried as the tealette hugged him back.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought I would lose you again…"

"Again? What do you mean again?" the tealette wondered. She didn't died or survived a soul-taking event.

"Well Miku, you see, while you, me and commander were battling some jerks in Vyolein, you were stabbed in the heart, and you only had 45 second to live. When we got to the hospital, you took your last breath, and you died. Gakupo got some machinery to get your life back again. Then he told Len the event. This blondie ran so fast it took 10 seconds from Sazhn to Vyolein!" Rin told her, and the violet-head hit her with an eggplant.

"Anyway, he used his powers to revive you from death. When you breathed, I used a machine to make you forget you died. I'm sorry we kept it a secret," Gakupo continued. Hearing enough nonsense, Miku ran away to the group, Len following her.

Tear dripped and fainted with the brushing wind. The night was somehow indescribable. The blackness of the inked sky was matching her feelings: confused, angered, betrayed.

Then a ray of light shone on her. It raised her up to the air, but she didn't fight it. Len was calling her name, trying to get her back. After a second, she was in a space-aged ship. A green-haired man was sitting on a throne.

"Welcome, my dear Miku, to my spaceship," he told her. Miku stood up, angered by his words.

"Hey, who are you? And why do you know my name?" she clenched her fists. The man chuckled lightly, you could barely hear him.

"Well well well, seems like you've forgotten your old man huh? Meiko must have brainwashed you. Such a stupid mother if you'd ask me," he told her. She came closer to him, tonfas on her forearms.

"How dare you call my mom like that? And you know her! And you're telling me you're…my…father…" she cut her words, realizing something. She did spent half her childhood with a man who has green-hair, but she never thought it would come to this moment.

"BINGO! Little miss Miku figured it out! You're my daughter. And, my name is Gumo, you little sweet girl," he said. Miku held her pale cheeks.

"Y-you're my father?" she asked him. And he, just nodded.

"I'll tell you everything that happened. But first, you shall change into this first," he clapped his hands and 2 servants held out a dress which has some cords on it. It was very futuristic.

"Now go, and I shall see you in the dining room" he said, and the tealette run to a bedroom which is claimed to be hers.

* * *

**Minna ^^! hi hi!**

**I guess you thought Kaito was Emperor Primo A.K.A. Miku's Father *cough cough Dart Vader***

**And how twisted is Miku's past huh? poor memory I bet!**

**Anyway, please don't forget to support this fanfic!**

**Oh, & leave some review okay, don't be harsh please ^^**

**this author is out, peace!**


	6. Forgetfulness of One's Mind

**Me: I am so totally happy to tell you all that I'm a member of my school's dance troupe ^^**

**Len: you're just lucky because you're talented.**

**Me: at least I don't smell like bananas and forget somebody I love!**

**Meiko: here we go again**

**Luka: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

After some minutes, the tealette went out of her bedroom and went to the dining room. The table was full of food. And across her chair sits the emperor.

They talked about many things. They ate and blurted out words until a topic comes out of Miku's mouth.

"Papa, mama told me you left us to live with a girl. Is it true?" she asked. Gumo coughed.

"She really did brainwash you. I feel so stupid for leaving you two. Darling, it's because, I was talking about living and ruling Priomzlyn with your mom. I was the heir of my family who were called royalty in the land where the futuristic era started. She didn't want us to be that rich. She wanted us to live in a simple life. But I rejected her idea. She just told that living in separate ways will be the best choice, so we did. But when I went to our old house, it was empty, and I learned that she took you away from me," he explained to her.

"So mama brainwashed me, just to be with her. She took me away so that she'll love me. And she took me because she wanted to be with me," she told herself.

"Tomorrow, you'll be living under the roof of Emperor Primo," he told her.

"But papa, why did you choose the name Primo?"

"It's to hide my real name darling,"

"Oh okay,"

Then the whole room went silent. They ate with elegance and pleasure. Then they went to sleep.

* * *

Without any warning, the sunlight broke out of the teal-colored room. It was morning. Miku got up and bathe, and then went to the dining hall to see his father.

"Good morning papa! Where are we?" the tealette greeted his father. Gumo held out his hand, the tealette grabbed it and they went out of the airship. They were back in Vyolein.

"I miss them," she told her papa.

"Who's 'them'?"

"Rin, Len, Gakupo and Oliver. I really miss them," she said with a smile on her face.

"On the contrary darling, they're back here in Priomzlyn, trying to find you," he said.

"Really? Where are they now?"

"In the guests' room, I guess. Shall we head to the mansion?" he asked. She nodded, and they started to walk.

As they strode, Miku met servants and guests in the guests' room. They greeted her with happiness. Gumo got a glass and raised it up.

"A toast, for finding my lost daughter," he said, and everyone was cheering. Miku was happy, but something in her heart was pinching her hard.

* * *

"Papa, some people thinks you're very tough," she told her while they spent time together in the garden.

"Miku darling, they think I'm tough because of those soldiers who are surrounding the city. But the truth is, they are not our soldiers. They are the soldiers of the Cindlryn city, where the cruel Kaiko Shion rules. She hired her guards to swarm around the city to collect more servants," he explained.

"The guards of Cindlryn city shouldn't be here, but they're teeming up the place! This maybe a possible reason why I haven't seen Len here yet-," she again cut her words.

"Papa! Have you seen Len?"

"Len? You mean the blonde boy you have fallen in love with?"

"Papa!"

"No I haven't. Maybe he's still in the woods trying to find you. Anyway, he should have found you now, he's a mage right?" he said. The tealette nodded. He's right.

While she deliberated the reason why Len isn't in the mansion, a figure ran inside her room.

"Your highness!" the servant called her attention. She looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Commander Gakupo, Rin, Oliver and Len is waiting downstairs with a-"then he was cut off when Miku started to run like hell. As she saw the team, she held her long skirt upwards and slid on the rails of the stairs. She then managed to stand up.

"We never thought of you being the daughter of Emperor Primo. And here we are thinking that he was the bad one. But it was actually Lady Kaiko who's bad here!" Rin said while she carried young Oliver on her back. Gakupo was looking at the back, not paying attention.

"Gakupo, who are looking for?" Miku asked him. Then 2 figures went in the scene.

"So this is Miku Hatsune, the daughter of Emperor Primo. Hello, my name is Len, and beside me is the girl I love," Len told her. The tealette blushed as she thought she was the one he loves.

**Terribly she's so wrong.**

A girl in her seventeen's entered with a graceful aura. She walked in elegance and innocence. Then she went to Len's side and bowed at the duchess.

"I am pleased to meet the duchess of Vyolein. I am Neru Akita, Len's lover," she said with a kinky grin.

"No, this can't be. Len, you remember me right?" Miku shook Len.

"I'm sorry your highness but I can't remember a thing about you in the past. Did we share a relationship before?" he asked. Miku grabbed Gakupo and went to the mansion's balcony.

"What happened? Why can't he remember me?" she cried. The violet-head gave her a hanky.

"When your father abducted you, he went so crazy, thinking you left him purposely. That's when he saw that girl," he told her.

"I don't care about how they met! I care about him forgetting me!"

"That evil lady put some potion to make him forget you," he said. The girl went silent, and then went inside with him. As they entered, they saw Miku's father having a conversation with the team.

"My daughter and I will have a wonderful ball tonight. Would you all like to come?" the emperor asked them, and they all nodded.

* * *

Without knowing it, the moon crept up the horizon and the stars started to glisten. A car suddenly swept down the lanes of Priomzlyn. A lady and a blue-haired man were riding the car.

"Am I going to meet Duchess Miku today? Mama, I-"he was cut off by the lady he's sitting with.

"Kaito honey, please understand that you shall deceive the daughter of the Emperor of Priomzlyn to gain their trust and to gain their land," the lady said. And without a word, the man let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so excited to see Duchess Miku again! I missed her so much!" Rin said as Oliver clenched his hand with hers. Gakupo sipped some wine and Len and Neru were busy talking.

"No matter how the duchess will look, you'll only fall for me okay honey?" Neru brainwashed him again. Then a bob-cut lady and blue-haired man entered the hall. The place went silent as a teal-haired lady wearing a sleeveless frilly pink futuristic dress went out with the emperor.

"Look at the duchess,"

"She's so pretty!"

"She was said to be the prettiest duchess to exist!"

"No wonder her father kept her inside the mansion!"

She was not kept! She got freedom in an early stage then went back to her father!"

"Good evening everyone! I would like all of you to meet my daughter, Miku Hatsune!" the emperor said, and everyone cheered.

As people danced and enjoyed, the father and daughter went to the royal family of the Cindlryn City to welcome them.

"Good evening Lady Kaiko, duke Kaito. I would like you to meet Miku, my long-lost daughter," the green-head said, and the tealette bowed at them.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you," Kaiko said as Kaito looked at Miku. "Oh, please join us at the garden later for an important announcement," the bob-haired lady added.

"Oh sure," Miku said at she also looked at the blue man's eyes.

* * *

**So Kaiko's Kaito's mother ^^**

**And I'm feeling some hearts crushed..sorry I need to put hurt in this chapter -.-**

**Oh well ^^**

**Have a Terrific summer minna ^^**

**This author's out peace!**


	7. Reveal Some Past

**Me: Minna! another chapter for this story! and Len, how dare you forget Miku!**

**Len:It's not me who's writing!**

**Me:Now you're blaming it to me again!**

**Len: alright alright, it's me! I'm sorry Miku~ there, happy now?**

**Me: *hugs Len* of course!**

**Kaito, Kiyoteru, Gumo, Oliver and Gakupo: How about us? why don't we have a huggie?!**

**Me: h-here *hugs***

**Meiko: what the- what's Kiyoteru doing here?**

**Luka: maybe this author here is just a boy magnet -.- (stealing away boys huh? I'll show my chest then! mwuahahah!)**

**Rin: geez, Luka is again planing to show something *whistles***

**Miku: so everybody's retarded. Reinnyday21 doesn't own us Vocaloid, and we're very lucky ^^**

**Me: How dare you Miku!**

* * *

"Lenny, don't look at the worthless duchess. Look at me!" Neru told the blondie as he watched the tealette walk. He was captivated by Miku. Her long hair waving with the cold breeze of the night, her pink, hot lips that can be kissed for 10 hours without stop. Neru pinched him on the arm.

"Oww!" he cried.

"You still never listen to me! Even though you said you really love me!" she told him. Len hugged her.

"Ssh, Neru. You know you're the only one I love right?"

"Lenny~"

As they hugged, Rin saw the scene while Oliver and Gakupo winked at some ladies.

"This lady…" she glared at the girl Len's hugging. She again flashbacked the memory.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_Rin was at the riverbanks, trying to get some signal with her TCP while a girl with a bottle of banana shake appeared. She hid behind one of the huge trees to see her actions._

_"Now to make that pretty boy Len fall in love with me and make him forget about that stupid duchess!" she told herself while Rin watched her get a bottle of potion under her sleeve. She mixed the potion with the shake. Then she got up and looked for Len._

_"I have to do something!" Rin told herself as she ran and gasped for air. When she saw Len, he was holding a bottle, and Neru was behind him._

_"How's the banana shake Lenny?" Neru asked deceivingly._

_"It's perfect Neru sweetie," he said teasingly. The girl giggled. Rin got Len's collar and pushed him on a tree._

_"Tell me, you remember Miku right? You remember her!" she asked. The male blondie wiped his sweat._

_"I'm sorry but I don't recall a Miku. Who is she?" and with an upsetting sigh, Rin let go of the boy. He fell on the ground, and Neru slapped Rin._

_"How dare you push him like that!" she said. She positioned her fist in the air, planning to punch Rin. Luckily, Gakupo caught her flying hand. Oliver was with him, trying to play hide and seek._

_"Don't even dare touch her skin or you'll die," he threatened her. Neru got chills in her spine, but she touched his cheeks and started to deceive him. Rin pushed her away._

_"Don't touch him! He's mine!" Rin blurted. Gakupo was left in awe, Neru flinched, but Len smiled._

_"I knew you like Commander Gakupo A.K.A cousin," he told himself._

_"We should settle this before we face Miku. Neru knew Miku's the lost duchess, and apparently, Len lost every memory he spent with Miku," Gakupo rubbed his chin._

_"I keep telling you, I don't know that Miku girl!" the male blondie said._

_"Well you should know her because she's the duchess of Priomzlyn city! Anyway, Oliver, hold Rin's hand and let's go," he said and everybody marched._

_**~END OF**_** FLASHBACK~**

As Rin remembered the event, the lights went low and couples went to the center. The orchestra played a futuristic slow dance. Couples held on each other's hand and danced.

Miku and the blue-haired man were still staring at each other until they heard the song. He kneeled to her and put out his hand.

"Shall we dance your highness?" he said in a deceiving way. Miku felt her spine chill, but she out her hand on his. He stood up and went to the center.

While they danced, everyone stopped to watch them. Gumo and Kaiko were looking at each other, frowning in a devilish way. Gakupo carried Oliver in his hands and went beside Rin. Neru left Len to get some punch. As Len watched the two, his hand clenched, forming a fist.

"I don't know why, but why is that blue-haired demon dancing with her while I should be in his position? And why do I have this sudden burning feeling in my chest when I saw her?" he told himself, biting his tongue to prevent shouting in the marvelous but somehow hatred scene.

* * *

"Miku you're so good at dancing," the blue man said. The tealette chuckled at him.

"You too Duke-"she was cut off by him.

"Please, call me Kaito," he said while twirling the duchess around. While Miku swirled, he saw Neru flirting Len, again. She felt the same heavy weight in her heart. She then stumbled on Kaito's chest.

"Is something wrong princess?" he asked her. They went to the VIP table and sat there.

"Maybe we twirled that hard, don't you think?" he joked, and the tealette smiled at him.

"Oh Kaito, you're such a joker," she said.

"I can't help it. You're sad, and what should a prince do? Let her stay in that mood? Of course no. I would even pick a tomato. Throw it in midair and let it fall on my beautiful hair just to make someone smile!" he stood up and acted the words he used. Miku laughed heavily, the softly.

"So you've done that already?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, but if it's you, I'll do it! We're friends right?" he asked and she nodded. Then their parents went to the VIP table and sat there.

Chefs wearing aprons appeared with trays on their hands. They put it on the tables, then on the 2nd serving table. Oliver sat between Gakupo and Rin who's separated from Len and Neru's table.

After serving dessert, the Emperor stood up, a glass of wine on his hand.

* * *

"I would like to welcome Lady Kaiko and his son Duke Kaito in our country. They went here for the wedding of my daughter, Miku," he said. Miku tapped his shoulder.

"Papa, who am I going to be wedded with?"

"My daughter is going to be wed with Lady Kaiko son, Kaito," he said and everyone applauded except Gakupo, Rin, Oliver, Miku, Kaito and Len. Len tried to stand up and object, but Neru held him back and covered his mouth with a table napkin.

* * *

As soon as the ball ended, the Shion family and the Hatsune family went to a room.

"But papa, I hardly even know prince Kaito!" Miku told her father. Kaito stood up.

"Mama, Emperor Primo, the princess is right! I am to be married with her while I only knew her for a short while!" he said. Kaiko pushed his son on the sofa.

"Papa, I'm even** hardly a princess**! Look at me! My hands grew up with tonfas and weapons. These feet walked on dead bodies, blood and muddy earth. My mind developed in the land of war! Why should I be married to my friend if I'm barely called and seen as a princess!?" she shouted at her father.

"You shall be married to declare peace to each other's land. If you are against, find a perfect lady to be married to the prince!" Gumo said while pointing at her daughter.

"Emperor Primo, please stop pointing your daughter like that. It's very improper for a lady to be treated like that in the eyes of royalty," Kaito said, grabbing Miku in his arms, protecting her.

"Lady Kaiko and I have planned this wedding, and no one shall be against it! You two shall be married the day after tomorrow!" the green-head said. They were left by the two adults, and they have nothing to do but to sigh.

"I'm sorry Kaito. Though I love you as a friend to me, I can't do anything but to marry you," she said. Kaito brushed her hair with his hand.

"It's okay your highness. Don't worry, if we're married and you love another, it's okay for me. We're friends right? So it's okay for me," he told her, then hugged her.

The ended it when 5 figures entered the room. Rin and Gakupo sat between them; Oliver sat on Kaito's lap while Neru flirted with Len who's clenching his fist in a corner.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"We're going to be married in the day after tomorrow, and we can't do anything but to be ready," Miku said while Kaito hugged her.

"Shoot! We should be in their places Rin!" Gakupo held Rin's hand. Oliver covered his face while Miku and Kaito stared at them.

"Explain" the duchess said.

"Well.." Gakupo said as he told everything.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_"Well you should know her because she's the duchess of Priomzlyn city! Anyway, Oliver, grab papa's hand," he said and everybody marched_

_"You're Oliver's father?!" Rin said._

_"No, I adopted him. Although I wanted a little girl, a boy will cover it up!"_

_"So if you're his father, who's Oliver's mo-"she was cut off by a pair of lips Gakupo own._

_"Isn't it obvious?" he said teasingly. Rin smiled at him._

_"Okay Oliver, time to hold onto mama's hand also," she said caringly to the little boy she and Gakupo now call their son._

_"Yay! I have a new papa and mama!" Oliver cheered up while they marched._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

"That explains everything. Oh, by the way, please meet Kaito Shion, my fiancée and Lady Kaiko's son," Miku introduced Kaito. The blue-head shook hands with them. Len saw Kaito hugging Miku, and he felt his head burning with ideas on how to kill him.

"Curse this heart-wreaking feeling!" he told to himself.

* * *

**Me: Hell yeah! another awesome chapter where Len feels the same heartbreaking feelin' Miku's feelin' right now!**

**Anybody here feels it?**

**Oh yeah, I'm getting few reviews...And I need those since I'm writing..**

**Please review, and you might win a vacation with Kaito. the great part here is that you might even get a kiss on the lips with him!**

**Kaito: Like hell, I only kiss your lips!**

**Me: SSSSHHH! Kaito!**

**Other members of Vocaloid: Why are you sssshhhh-ing?**

**Me: uh..nothing? anyway, while me an Kaito run for our lives, please review! sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Runs away with Kaito***

**Len: she forgot me... T^T**


	8. Bedrooms & Songs

**Me: okay, so this one is very long...And it took 5 repeat counters to this song "From Y to Y" by Nodoame ^^**

**Miku: Hey hey?! what's up with that song? It's Nodoame singing?!**

**Me: well yeah. I like his voice. So masculine :"**

**Kaito: w-what?! Y-you like Nodoame-sama?! You should have told me 2 weeks before! Why does this happen to me?! I love a girl then they leave me?!**

**Me: Kaito-lun, just don't mind me. You hate me now...**

**Kaito: *leaves* (did I do the right thing?)**

**Miku: and now we're back to heartbroken center..again!**

**Rin: well, can we do anything about it?**

**Len: All I know is that I can win her heart!**

**Gakupo and Oliver: not if we're here! *fights***

**Luka: anyway...Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"What…The…Heck…PAPA!" Miku's towering voice was again heard in the castle. She was demanding her father to let Kaito sleep in another bedroom, but he didn't listen to her.

"Darling, we don't have any bedrooms anymore, since Lady Kaiko and your friends took the others. Let Kaito sleep in your bedroom. I already let the maids prepare the bedroom you and Kaito will share. So please, don't mind us if you two are going to do…you know…Something…Goodnight darling, Prince Kaito," Emperor Primo said as he ran to his bedroom. Kaito was scratching his head while the tealette pounded her head onto a wall, which caused a bleeding bruise.

"I freaking hate my dad…" she said as she covered the bruise. The blood was spilling on her cheeks.

"Princess Miku, your cheeks!" he took the first aid kit under the closet and got some medicine and cotton to heal the bruise. They sat on the bed that fits a couple. Miku squealed in pain, but then kept silent on the following second.

"I'm sorry Kaito. My father is such an idiot. We're not yet even married and yet we are in my bedroom. I know it's a pain, so I'm sorry," she apologized while looking at him. He grabbed her hands and put it near his chest.

"I keep telling you princess, it's okay. It's okay for me to be married with a friend of mine. Maybe, you know, we can fall in love with each other and, you know," he said, lips approaching Miku's. She was startled, not knowing what to do. Then they kissed.

Kaito didn't know anything to do but to kiss her. He wanted to share some burning passion with her. He knew this from the start, and Lady Kaiko also told him to do this for goodness sake. But even though he was kissing another girl, he felt the spark glitter in his mind.

But it was different on Miku's side. She kissed a pair lips of another man, even though she promised to Len that she won't. He kissed her harshly, but she just froze there. He wanted it to be real, but she couldn't join in the fantasy. She knew he was trying to deceive her, and he was doing well on his plan. He wrapped both arms around her, hoping that with time, she'd come around and feel the same way. But she was not buying it. All she could think is Len and the promise.

Then a figure busted on the door. They stopped the kiss, and each turn to a different direction. Gakupo coughed, and the couple looked at him, startled.

"Emperor Primo and Lady Kaiko said you should come to the living room first before you two sleep," he said, then they started to stomp their feet on the floor.

When they got to the living room, Rin was holding a microphone beside Oliver who's drinking a glass of milk, and Neru was still seducing Len. The young boy looked at Miku and Kaito who's holding each other's hand.

"Hi Auntie Miku and Uncle Kaito! Please sing with us! Papa and Mama said we should invite you two!" he said while Len looked at the young couple. He again crunched his hand as he saw Miku's hand grabbing the prince's hand. He then looked away when Miku caught him looking at her.

"Do Emperor Primo and Lady Kaiko know all about this?" the tealette asked. Neru blew the bubblegum she's chewing, and Miku found that irritating. Rin pinched her, and she squealed silently.

"Of course Miku. They just told us to make it as quiet as possible. Now let's start this parteh!" Rin said, a little bit tipsy. As the couple sat, Gakupo carried his son and got a tall glass of soda. Miku and Kaito searched the music list and looked for the song they want to sing. Oliver got up and got the touch-screen remote.

"What number auntie?" he asked the tealette.

"15503" she said, and the boy pressed the small buttons. Then the screen glowed.

"Magnet!? Wow! I haven't heard you sing that song Mikky!" Rin said while getting her knowledge back. Miku got two microphones and gave one to Kaito.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's going to sing right?" she said, pulling the prince off his seat. Oliver pressed start and the echoing sound was overheard.

_In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted_

_And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited_

_Wandering as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and_

_Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm_

As the song started, Len can't help but to remember a little piece of memory creeping in a corner in his mind. He saw butterflies fluttering, the grass waving across the cold breeze of September. He saw how the river flowed, and he saw a girl in a petite size crying.

"Miku…" he whispered while the couple sang.

_Need you to restrain me, I need you to need me more and more_

_If you love me, show me, and know me further than you've gone before_

_Call it "weird", but this love is something that I simply can't ignore_

_Let's just run until we find somewhere to run to_

He then saw an image of a teal-haired girl running, gasping for breath under the hot light screams of the sun. Then the girl fell on him, smiling like a bee.

"Miku…" he whispered.

_If it seems I've let my heart lead me astray_

_It's because I've melted my life with hers_

_So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that_

_we can't be soft-touchers or whisperers_

He felt the memories rushing to him. Letting butterflies fly, seeing the world with their young eyes, playing like they don't care about adultery, hugging and touching each other's damp skin, fighting for life.

As the song ended, he took the remote and put the numbers 14905. Miku and Kaito smiled while drinking virgin caprioska. He then stood up and got the mic from the prince.

"Go Len! Sing Cantarella for me!" Neru said, feeling the intoxication of the rum cocktail.

"This is not for you, this is for Miku" he said in his mind.

_Staring back at you,_

_Staring back at me,_

_Locked inside our own closed off world._

_Acting oblivious,_

_but yet we both pretend_

_our intoxication will be sensed._

_As time passes by,_

_I fell that my heart,_

_Must keep hidden_

_So I may approach (you)._

_I heave a sigh,_

_because around you,_

_I feel far from myself._

Miku felt Len's emotions towards the song. She felt him so far away, even though he's just 7 inches away from her.

"I hope he remembers something," Miku said. And after the song, she stood up and got the mic, and sang From Y to Y.

_You started walking, turning your back on me_

_without any exchanged words_

_My mind is wavering, and I cried out like a child_

_Don't go Don't go hey_

She kept her tears in her, but Len can feel her buried pain. He wanted to fade along with the wind, cause he knows that he's the reason why Miku's singing in sadness. Then an enclosed memory made him remember everything.

Him kissing Miku.

He then stood up when Miku's song was finished. He went to the balcony, not knowing he was followed by the girl he once forgot. He pounded his chest. He tossed his head up in midair.

"Why?! What made me forget Miku?! What made me forget everything about us!? Why did I forget my dearest one?!" he told himself. Miku ran and hid him into her arms. Tears flowed under her eyes.

"Len! Len, please stop!" she pleaded the male blondie. He hugged her. He felt every single movement fragile to him. He knew every mistake he did to her, and here he is, crying, trying to escape every unwanted memory. Kaito then saw them.

"Well ma, please don't be upset, but I can't continue this mission anymore. Princess Miku's in love with Len. Well, I won't bug them, and let them be!" the prince said, walking away.

"Miku, Miku I'm so sorry! Give me another chance, and I'll prove to you that you'll be the only girl I'll love. Please Miku! Give me another hope, and I promise to you that you won't regret it!" Len said, and after the last word, the tealette kissed her.

"Forget every mistake we've med Len, and I'll love you again," she said positively, and they spent the night accompanying each other under the stars.

* * *

**Me: okay so this is somehow awkward but *bows* please review! Onegai! And please tell me if Kaito will come back to me! **

**Len: minna, say he won't, and I'm just beside her, waiting to love him**

**Gakupo & Oliver: *punches* not in our eyes mister**

**Me: minna! help me! **

**(The meaning of TCP in the previous chapter is Techy Cell Phone. Cool right? XD. and hey, I would like to tell my lovey-dovey "boy" friend Christian a happy birthday! [he doesn't have any account but he reads here in fanfiction! ^^)**

**Vocaloid: please view some of her stories!**

**Me: and have fun in this summer! **

**Everyone(except for Kaito): Mata ne minna!**


	9. Real War Starts Now!

**Me: An adrenaline-giving chapter is up! and Kaito is still not back T^T**

**Len: well you told him to-**

**Me: please don't continue it anymore...**

**Meiko, Luka, Rin, Gakupo, Oliver: Here, a message from Kaito**

**Me: I'm feeling a hatred thingy here...**

**Miku: anyway, while the author reads the letter "KAITO" wrote, I just want to tell you that Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

**Kaito: *hugs pillow* I miss HER! T^T**

**Miku: *hits him with leeks* that's what you get!**

* * *

Hours passed by, and soon the gang knew it was morning. Len was beside Miku, Kaito was a foot away from Gakupo and Rin, and Oliver was playing with a yoyo.

"Has anyone seen Neru? I saw her last night walking near the balcony. But after that, she didn't return," Rin asked them. Len spilled his coffee and Kaito chocked his bread.

"I didn't see her since last night. Serves her right for stealing my Len! Anyway…What are we going to do Kaito? We can't be married! You love another girl, I love Len, and alas we can't do anything!" she told the blue guy. Kaito sighed heavily.

"There's one thing we could do," Everybody went near to him, signaling him to continue. He swallowed profoundly, and blinked twice.

"Kill my mother,"

The team gasped at his words. They should kill his mother? No, this is illegal! They should not kill the woman who carried and took care of Kaito.

"You should kill her. If you'll do it, I will take over and cancel the marriage. Anyway, I don't like her," he continued. Miku held his shoulders.

"Why do you hate your own mother?"

"She isn't my mother. She killed my real mama, and then replaced her," he said with a withering edge on his tone. Miku let go of the grip, and sat down. She covered her face.

"Tell us…Tell us what happened," she commanded him.

**~_FLASHBACK~_**

_"Please spare my son! Kill me instead and be in my throne!" Kaito's mother and the former queen of Cindlryn City pleaded Kaiko while kicking lifeless bodies beside her. The blue-headed lady pushed the young boy away from his mother. She then got her knife, and stabbed the queen on her womb severely. She repeated stabbing her, but in different parts of her body._

_In such gore scene, the little prince didn't do anything but to cry. Gentle tears flowed on his pale cheeks. He saw his people and his mother murdered by this greedy lady who just wants power and his father. When the lady went to the dead queen's throne, he came near to her mother, hearing her breathe once more. He held her bloody hands._

_"Mama," he started to cry again, but her mother wiped them away._

_"Don't cry my little prince. Always remember I'm always here in your heart, guiding you. Remember what I said Kaito? That I'll love you forever? I'll do it whole-heartedly. I love you my little son. I love you and your father, and always remember, we'll be together again, someday," she said as she kissed his forehead and took her last breath. Kaito cried soundly, causing the mad Kaiko to push him on the wall._

_"Don't you even cry on my face you little brat! You'll call me your mother starting now you hear!?" she shouted at him, and he shook his head. She then pulled the beaten body of the prince's body. She positioned her knife on the middle man's chin._

_"Call me your mother now or I'll take his soul away!"_

_"Mother! Please stop it mother!" he shouted back. Kaiko let go of the king's face, and pushed him away._

_"Papa," he ran beside his father, while Kaiko put the crown on her head._

_"At last, I'm the queen of Cindlryn City!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and laughed evilly._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

"So don't even think that I'm really her son! I hate her, I really hate her! I can't kill her with my own hands since it's not allowed in our world. So I'm letting you kill her. Are you going to do it with me?" he asked. Miku and Len nodded and put their hands with Kaito's, soon followed by Gakupo, Rin and Oliver.

* * *

After eating breakfast, they planned everything on how to kill her, and Gakupo is really impressed by Miku's strategy. The tealette was one of the best fighters he has ever trained.

"Emperor Primo said that Lady Kaiko went back to Cindlryn City to fix the wedding with Neru," Gakupo told the princess.

"So that's why we didn't see them today," Rin said.

"Everybody got the plan?" the tealette asked, and everyone nodded. They got their weapons on their own choice. Kaito got his dragon sword, Gakupo stood up with his nuclear gun and katana, Rin got her yellowish orange katana, Oliver picked up his nunchucks and Len grabbed his coat. He's a mage remember?

Miku, being the leader of the group, stood up and did a pretty little trick while putting on her tonfas. She then grinned at them.

"Her futile wish is meaningless. I'm going to crush her world," she said with a serious face. Oliver hid behind his mom. Rin hid behind Gakupo. Gakupo hid behind Kaito, and Kaito hid behind Len. Len nodded and grinned back at her.

"Let's do this!" he said while grabbing a hover board.

* * *

As soon as they got to the gates of Cindlryn City, soldiers wearing electric-proof vest stood up and held their guns at them. Kaito laughed at them and walked before Miku. He then ran like the wind and stopped facing one shocked armed man. He stabbed him with his sword, and licked the blood.

"Alright, hit me with all you've got!" Kaito said as he taunted his enemies. Soldiers ran and tried to stop him, but they were too weak and the blue-head finished them within less than a second.

* * *

While they entered the city, Neru and Lady Kaiko saw their actions from the palace.

"No! This shouldn't be happening! I thought you poisoned Len's mind!" the lady pointed her fan to Neru who is terribly frozen due to the prince's moves.

"I didn't know he could remember her again!" she said. Kaiko sighed soundly and picked up her staff and ran to the highest floor of the palace.

"I guess I have to protect my lady after all," she said as she got her rapier.

* * *

Gakupo and the boys started to fight the second wave of soldiers. Rin held her son back. Oliver, being somehow a big boy now, put his mother's arm away from him and ran towards the battle.

"Oliver!" Rin said as Miku hold her back.

"Chill Rin. Your little boy got this,"

As the little boy ran to a group of armed men, they laughed at him. He also joined them, and then hit 5 men on their faces, that made them faint with his nunchucks. The others ran away.

"Come on! I was just getting warmed up!" he said while running and hitting them.

* * *

Reaching the fields of Cindlryn, which is not that far away from the palace, they got the third wave of soldiers. Rin and Miku grinned and laughed.

"It's time for the girls to fight," the female blondie said as she taunted the soldiers with her katana. The men laughed, except for Oliver, Gakupo, Kaito and Len who's signaling them to quit laughing and start to run off. But alas to the men who didn't listen as Miku hit 10 men on their thighs and necks.

"Which do you want destroyed, body or soul?" she said while the soldiers felt their spine chill. Even though, they started to target Miku alone. They ran like wild boars.

"Miku!" Len said, but Gakupo and Kaito held their arms up high on their sides, making a barricade on Len's front. Oliver bit his fingernails.

"Just relax dude. Watch and learn what Miku has learned while she went to training with Rin," Gakupo told him while Kaito looked with amusement.

Miku closed her eyes, feeling the waves of the earth beneath her feet. While the soldiers came closer to her, she grinned evilly, opened her eyes and jumped 10 feet away from the ground. Rin jumped on her former place and positioned her katana in front of her.

"You messed with the wrong girls!" she told them and sliced them randomly. Miku twirled while landing on the ground, causing a tornado. The soldiers who were in the tornado got cuts and bruises, thanks to Miku who hit them while entering and twirling in the whirlwind.

"Wow! She can do a tornado! She's better than me who's a mage!" Len said amazed. Kaito smirked at the girls while they battled.

"That's Miku spinner move she mastered in my dojo. I didn't taught her that though," Gakupo said as they surrounded the bodies of the men. Oliver was carried by his father. They ran to the girls.

"Nice moves women!" Kaito said while giving them some thumbs up. Miku removed the dust on her shoulders and smirked.

"Expect more when I'll battle Kaiko," she told the others while running to meet the next set of men.

"I guess Lady Kaiko picked the wrong girl to mess with," Len said while pecking Miku's lips.

* * *

**Me: so tell me, you liked it? it's pretty long huh? anyway...I needed to know more things about weapons, and that's when an idea hit me**

**Len: DING!**

**Me: Thank you Len. I started to research some weapons in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny. I'm a huge fan/player of that game. I frequently use Amy there, so I used her weapon rapier for Neru...Sorry Miku ^^***

**Miku: nehh that's okay ^^**

**Me: anyway! Thanks for Wikia who was there when I needed some infos! and oh, don't forget to review okay? Sayonara Minna! *runs away***

**Kaito: Where's the author?**

**Miku: just left**

**Kaito: *Facepalm* So so so late...**


	10. End of Battle

**Me: Such a nice day~ Happy Easter minna! I didn't update this story cause I was grounded..**

**Meiko: and now we come back at heartbreak center ^^ Miss Author was still in battle with Kaito...**

**Kaito: Not anymore! Author, I'm sorry and forgive me!**

**Me: yeah yeah..okay...I missed you~**

**Luka: and with that, Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid neither Kaito**

* * *

As soon as they reached the insides of the palace, Miku started to go in front of the gang. Her tonfas started to light up with fire. Her weapon and her feelings connect to each other while fighting. So does this mean she feels angry? Yes.

"Rin, Gakupo, position to the right side, ready your weapons. Kaito and Oliver, position to the left side, do the same thing! Len, go behind me!" Miku said as soldiers came from nowhere surrounded them. It was almost helpless, until Miku remembers a written move she discovered in the violet-head's dojo.

The armed men ran and tried to attack them, but Miku was trying to make a sudden wind sphere. The breeze was so powerful the soldiers flied away from the sphere. Then the circle collapsed the men started to attack them again. Miku blocked each attack even though they were many.

"Miku…" Len said as he saw cuts from the tealette's arms. Miku grinned at the men and kicked them with a breeze.

"Don't pity me here! Kaito and Gakupo, attack the north and west positioned men. Rin and Oliver attack the south and east positioned men. Len, use your powers to weaken their strength," the tealette commanded them as she dodged a flying dagger.

"This is somehow written in the plan," she told to herself. Less than everybody knew the fight was over and they had to go to the upper part of the palace.

"Kaiko is on the 2nd floor Miku, and Neru is waiting with a rapier on her hand" Len said as he saw the image in his mind. Rin and Oliver ran quickly than the rest. And Len was right, Neru was in front of a gate, a rapier on hand, and 3 troupes of soldiers on her side. Rin made some clicking sounds with her boots. Oliver grinned.

"You just don't know how to quit, do you, Neru?" Rin said, aiming her katana at her chin, 6 feet away. Oliver positioned his nunchucks on his hands.

"My dear Rin, No one can escape from me! I'll play with you for a little while with your stupid son," Neru said while taunting little Oliver. Rin ran to her with her katana.

"No one shall hurt my son!" she shouted while Neru dodged the attack. Oliver snakingly hit the villain with his nunchucks. She pouted in pain while she punched him. Rin, getting overwhelmed by her emotions, started to attack her with deadly combos.

"You asked for it!" she shouted while hitting Neru's shin. The villain cried in pain while the rapier fell on the floor. Little Oliver picked it up and threw it to her mother. Rin stabbed the girl on her chest. Blood started to squirt on her left chest.

"You…Won't…Win…Against….Lady Kaiko…" Neru said, gaining her last breath while the others fought the troupes. After a while, Len buried Neru below the cement.

"I thought you're a mage!" Miku said.

"I am a mage!" Len replied.

* * *

Running and heaving for oxygen, the gang stopped in front of a door which has a lock on it. Neither each weapon could break the lock, so Len tried his luck and mage powers. Until a song was heard lingering in their ears.

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade._

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

"Kaiko," Kaito said, facing the door and unlocking it with his bare hands, causing patterns of blood on the floor and on the door. Then the lock vanished and the door opened, exposing a Kaiko who is dusting off her coat. She looked pretty confident to kill the gang. While Miku, Len, and Kaito entered, the door shut, leaving the others outside.

"Gakupo! Rin! Oliver!" Miku shouted. Then they heard stomping outside.

"Don't worry Miku! We're fine! We'll be out here, fighting soldiers again! Go and fight!" Rin said while she shouted in pain. Miku covered her ears, dropping on the floor. Kaito held out his sword, pointing it to his stepmother.

"Stop this ma, I don't want to know your plan, but I want you to stop it right now!" He said while Kaiko chuckled. She snapped her fingers and Kaito and Len were imprisoned in a separate transparent glass tube. As the two guys tried their best to escape, Miku found herself facing the violent lady, weapon on hand.

"Miku dear, escape now or you'll be trapped like these stupid boys, but the only difference is, you're dead already. Now go and run," she said. The tealette shook her head.

"No! I won't run! I will finish your life! Kaito and I will gain back freedom from the marriage even if it takes to sacrifice my own flesh and blood!" she replied, and then Kaiko's staff became a snake sword.

"You asked for it, dear princess!" she said while every glimpse of light disappeared. Kaito and Len pounded the glass, driving them to no change of luck.

"Miku, run!" Kaito said, remembering the gory scene. Len pounded the glass once more, only to found voices singing in the tube.

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

Clinking of metal was heard every second, and Miku and Kaiko received bloody cuts.

"Did you actually think you could win? How naïve, little princess," the middle-aged lady taunted her. Miku stepped backwards, and she felt a blade enter her back.

"Ah!" she squeaked in pain while Kaito hit the glass.

"Miku!" Len and Kaito said in unison. The song became louder. The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

_She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen._

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

Miku removed the blade. Blood dripped everywhere. Kaiko went near to her.

"That's why I wanted you to go home and forfeit my darling. I wouldn't like the king to blame me again for a loss of someone dear to him," she told her. The tonfas on Miku's hand drew flames as she felt pain and angriness. She wiped her wound at the back, and licked her finger.

"Words of a loser are meaningless. And, we've just started!" she said while attacking the lady with stunning combos. Kaiko fell on her knees, and then got back up, attacking the princess on her shin.

"You, I shall kill with my own hands!" she said while Miku blocked her attack. The tealette twisted the lady's arm and threw her sword away.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Miku asked her sarcastically. Kaiko chuckled under her breath. She pushed her away, making her fall on the ground. The tealette's tonfas were separated from her forearm, and she was too weak to stand up.

"No! Miku! No!" Len said while Kaito hits the glass again several times. The voices became louder again.

_And as this past two children walked in the woods._

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._

_They found an invitation to the queen._

_It was the Ace of Hearts._

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity._

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly._

_A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland._

_A stubborn elder sister._

_A witty younger brother._

_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

As she crawled to get her tonfas, Kaiko got up and held her sword up high.

"Goodbye princess, see your mother in heaven!" she said as the blade glided in the air. She waited for the sword to enter her as she squints her eyes shut. Then a trickle of blood drips on her cheeks.

And again.

And again.

She realizes it's not her blood. When she looked up, tears filled her eyes and went to her cheeks, mixing with the red liquid. Len was above her, catching the blade. He looked at her with concerned eyes. Blood from his lips dripped on her mouth.

"Len…Len why?!" she cupped his face as she cried. Kaito freed himself and went to her side.

"M-Miku…I'm sorry I forgot you…Here's how I repay you…Always remember I love you…Now go fight Kaiko," he said while kissing her forehead. She got up and got Kaito's sword. Kaiko was facing the other side, and she was thinking the battle was over.

Terribly she's wrong!

"Die you evil beast!" Miku said while twisting her blade tonfa and aiming the lady with Kaito's sword. The blade slid on her chest and droplets of blood went out. Kaiko fell on her knees and took her last breath. Then she turned into ashes. Miku smirked, then looked back at Len who was dying.

"Len, Len stay with me! Stay with me! I don't want to let you disappear!" the tealette muttered under her breath. Tears fell on his chest.

"Miku, look! His hand's lighting up!" Kaito said while gripping her shoulder. Len's hands were illuminating with mage aura. Colorful lights appeared everywhere.

"What's happening?" she asked herself while the blondie was lifted up on midair. She was also lifted up, same with Kaito. Rin, Gakupo and Oliver entered the room and looked at the scenery.

Miku grabbed Len's collar, and then she embraced her tightly. While she was too busy doing some romantic actions, the blondie opened his eyes and hugged the tealette back. Then they put their feet on the ground and smiled at each and one another.

* * *

"Oh geez Auntie Miku! I'm starved! I want to eat a whole chicken! Let's go back to Priomzlyn!" Little Oliver told the tealette. Rin slapped him on the butt while Miku and Len laughed at him.

"Me too Oliver, me too. Let's go back home," Miku said as Kaito snapped his fingers.

"Um, Miku. I have a little concern. What are we going to do about the wedding tomorrow?" the blue-head said. The tealette wiped her chin, grabbed Rin and whispered something to Kaito. He then nodded and waved to them.

"Well, I'll just see you tomorrow guys! Goodbye!" he said while returning to his new castle. Oliver, Gakupo and Len asked her about the whispered phrases.

"Just wait until tomorrow, right Rin~" Miku asked the female blondie while Gakupo and Len looked at Rin.

* * *

**Me: I know the end is near... It's very VERY near..**

**Vocaloid: NOOOO!**

**Me: even though I received few reviews, I'd still say thank you ^^..well, I have to go...Sayonara minna~**


	11. Happy Ending

**Kaito**_**: **_**wow, this chapter already? it's short though..and I'm paired up with Teto -.-**

**Me: yep, I suck at pairings..anyway..so so so so sorry if it's too short..I had less time cause I was practicing for Japanese voice acting ^^**

**Len: oh, so the author wants to be a seiyuu...she already voice-acted 3 voice-acting pieces right?**

**Luka: well let's say she's that talented!**

**Me: oh stop it you~**

**Miku: popping the bubble~ you're ending it up**

**Me: I'll come up with a new series, and it's a *drumroll insert here* a MikuxKaito pair up ^^**

**Gakupo: why are there only MikuxLen and MikuXKaito pair ups eh? how about MikuXGakupo and others?**

**Me: Cause it'll look wrong and you'll be seen as a pedo~**

**Gakupo: *walks to a corner* I'm not a pedo..Everyone thinks I'm a pedo...I'm not a pedo...**

**Me: anyway, guys, let's end it all up**

**Vocaloid: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid! Sayonara~**

* * *

As the gang reaches Miku's city, the tealette holds Rin's arm and goes to her bedroom swiftly. Len and the rest of them scratched their heads.

"What's up with those girls?" Gakupo asked the male blondie.

"Beats me," Len replied.

* * *

"Hurry up Rin! We have to talk to father about our wedding tomorrow!" Miku said after exiting her bedroom. Rin combed her hair and winked at her own reflection on the mirror.

"Are the boys still there?" the blondie asked while the tealette shook her head. Rin held Miku's hand and ran to the emperor's room.

After hours of waiting and talking to the Emperor, Gumo just sighed and smiled at them.

"Well okay then, if this is what you want. But you should 100% sure and ready for such things okay?" he informed them.

And so, the girls made some high-tech invitations for the boy. They also brought 3 tuxedos with class neon patterns. They put the invitation on the suits and left Len, Gakupo and Oliver sleeping.

* * *

"Miku's wedding. Please come before 2:00 noon. Len, what is this prank?" Gakupo said, tearing the invitation apart. Len just stared at the floor while Oliver held onto his right leg.

'I thought they would cancel the wedding. But…I should've known that they love each other,' punching the wall next to him, teardrops fell from his eyes. The violet head went near to him and tapped his shoulder.

"We have to go and see the wedding," Gakupo told the two while picking up the tuxedos and giving it to them. Little did they know the girls' plan.

* * *

It was already 1:30, and the boys weren't there yet. Rin was ready for the marriage. She was wearing a white, sleeveless dress with orange and yellow ribbons clinging on her right shoulder. Miku was wearing a teal, puff-sleeved dress with a black belt and some white floral cable fibers in it, making it futuristic enough. The female blondie ran to the tealette, who was busy looking at the clock.

"Miku, where are they? They'll be late, and we won't continue the wedding!" Rin told Miku. The tealette smiled at her.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," Miku said, a little pinch of sadness in her voice. What if they never came?

Then a screech was heard nearby. A male blonde stepped out of the car, and then soon followed by a small boy wearing glasses and a violet-head whose long hair was flowing wind the wind.

"Look at our men Miku. Strong and handsome as they are," the female blondie whispered to her bff. Miku just nodded.

Girls stopped and looked at them as they walked. They fainted as the boys looked at them. Gakupo and the others sat at the front row. Kaito then walked beside Rin and Miku.

"Why are they there sitting? Anyway, I'll call them. Miku, Rin, please meet my fiancé, Teto," the blue head said as he walked at the aisle. A red haired lady who had her hair drill-locked steps near the two. She shyly smiles at them.

"Your highness, I'm Teto Kasane, the fiancé of Kaito. It's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed while Miku grabbed her shoulder. Meanwhile, Kaito and the boys went to them.

"Hi Gakupo~ Are you ready?" Rin said as Gakupo wondered.

"Ready? Ready for what?" he asked.

"For Miku's marriage you big baka" Len said with a little bit of frustration. Miku tried to touch his face, but he avoided it. Kaito just grabbed Gakupo and Kaito's shoulders and went to the front. Rin then gave her son a pillow that has 3 pairs of gold rings.

"Oliver, walk to the front when the big man sitting near the piano starts playing okay?" she told him, and the little boy nodded.

The big man started to play the piano, and Oliver followed his mother's instruction. Everyone stood up, including the Emperor from his throne.

"Kaito, why are we at the front?!" Len asked the blue man while Rin walked at the aisle. Gakupo focused on the one he love is now walking at the aisle, as the bridesmaid of the princess. Rin then grabbed his arm and stopped at the right side of the aisle. Then it was Teto's time to walk at the aisle. She gracefully walked with a smile on her face.

"Who is she?" Len asked himself while the girl grabbed Kaito and walked at the left side of aisle. Then the tealette smiled confidently and walked at the center.

"What the? If Rin is paired up with Gakupo, and the newbie girl is with Kaito, then Miku is paired up with me!?" he mentally panicked while calming himself. Oliver pushed him towards the center. Len held out his hand to Miku and she grabbed it, walking at the middle.

"Do you, Kaito, Gakupo and Len accept the girl in front of you as your wife?" the bishop said as the 3 couples held each other's hands. A strong but sweet 'I do' was heard.

"Do you, Teto, Rin, and Miku accept the girl in front of you as your husband?" he asked the girls while they smiled and breathed. Their emotional voices answered:

"I do,"

"You may now kiss the bride," the boys hugged their wives and kissed them passionately. Oliver covered his eyes beside a little black-haired girl named Yuki.

"This is why I hate marriage Oliver-kun" Yuki said, looking at the opposite direction.

"Open wide Len-kun~" Miku said as she spooned a little bit of cake in Len's mouth, he chewed it thoroughly and smiled at her.

"Miku, I want us 6 to sing a song at the stage," Len told her, and she nodded. As the princess that can fight, she is very blessed that she can also sing.

_Always, my children_

_will be indebted to you_

_You listened at your side,_

_Thanks, thanks._

_This honorable favor, I won't forget it inside me for a lifetime_

_I kept it secret inside me together with these feelings_

_I tried to put it as a song._

_The words of love are "Your love is tenfold = Thank you"_

_The matters about myself, about you, about romance, about love_

_About liking, and about hating_

_I sing them again._

_Now, I like you_

_That said, I like you_

_Instead, I like you_

_You like this stupid me_

_You give me love._

_You listen to this song and cry for me_

_Thank you._

_Someday, on the hundred-thousandth birthday of my children_

_The time you meet them, congratulate the thirty-nine of them_

_This honorable favor, for a lifetime, 'til this limited time_

_I'll record it as music and song of birth_

_It will reach you_

_From this point onwards, please take care of us_

_The matters about myself, about you, about romance, about love_

_About liking, and about hating_

_Are these not enough?_

_Then_

_"Yesterday, what did you eat?"_

_"What were you doing?"_

_"How often did you remember about me?"_

_Why won't you try asking me these?_

_"Did you ate." ...stupid._

_"What were you doing." ...stupid._

_"I think I already_

_forgot about you." ...stupid._

_I like you_

_-No, that's a lie_

_I truly love you._

_I didn't want to hurt you_

_But_

_I like you_

_You give me love_

_Saying, "There was a song like this"_

_I want to laugh with you_

_You that look like me,_

_I that look like you_

_We resemble but we differ_

_'Cause we both differ, we resemble_

_I really like you, I say it a lot of times_

_My feelings of love for you will increase_

_From me, I'll give a lot of these to you_

_These words of love_

They ended the performance with a hug and a kiss. Yuki sighed and covered her eyes. Oliver then snapped his fingers and held the little girl's hand.

"I have a plan to escape this," he told her.

"Really? What is it?"

"When I say three, we run to that door over there okay?"

"Okay!" Yuki said while standing up. Her hands were still connected to Oliver's.

"One…Two…Three!" he said and they ran outside the building. They jogged and smiled and leaped. They still haven't noticed that their hands were still connected. Then they stopped at a field where all kinds of flowers grow.

"Oliver, do you think we'll have a beautiful ending like them?" Yuki said, looking at a distance with a cute smile. The little boy knew what she meant, and he looked at her.

"Of course Yuki-chan. But ours will be a lot better," he said while ending it with a kiss on her forehead and started to run off with her.

Let's just say that the kids repeated the same happenings :))))

* * *

**I am so sad to end this up, even though I received few reviews~ thanks though for reading...**

**We can be friends here: (just remove the open and close parenthesis)**

_**ww(w).face(book).com(/)hannahrein?ref=tn_tnmn**_

**Please watch out for my new story ^^ its a MikuXKaito pairing**


End file.
